eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Star
"Star" is the Holy Wednesday episode of the 2007 edition of the annual drama anthology Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special. It aired on 4 April 2007 with a total runtime of 66 minutes. It is topbilled by Gina Alajar, Michael V., and Julia Clarete. Supporting cast includes Paolo Ballesteros, Pauleen Luna, Francis Magalona, Toni Rose Gayda, Alfred Vargas, Cindy Kurleto, Lollie Mara, and Mr. Pogi 2006 ''second runner-up Mark Fresco. The episode was written by Bibeth Orteza and directed by Joel Lamangan. Plot Outside the hospital, a mentally ill patient interrupts the filming of a television news crew by repeatedly asking them who the "star" is. Reporter Alex Molina annoyingly responds that he is the star and demands that the loony be removed from the scene. The news crew resumes its recording, with Alex reporting on the tragic car accident that left famous actor Jamie Canlas in critical condition. Meanwhile in the hospital, Jamie's family and girlfriend Paula watches him outside the window of his room. Nanay Miniang, Jamie's mother, talks to his son's doctors Dr. Castro and Dr. Flores to determine his current condition. Dr. Castro states that the exam results are too early to make a conclusion, but Dr. Flores argues that he's not telling them the whole truth. The doctors become stuck in a slightly heated argument. Jonathan, Jamie's brother, notices and complains to his mother about the doctors. Nanay Miniang becomes irritated and tells him to be quiet because he doesn't know better. Jonathan tries to comfort his mother who simply gets annoyed at the gesture. Clearly, Nanay Miniang openly shows favoritism between his children and prefers his famous son Jamie over the less successful Jonathan. Miniang even wishes that the tragedy should have struck Jonathan instead of Jamie, citing that Jamie is the star. Dr. Robles, the chief hospital administrator, confronts Dr. Castro and Dr. Flores not to bring their personal issues in the workplace. She warns them that one of them must leave the hospital. Both doctors claim that they are the "star" doctor, but Dr. Robles corrects them that the patients are the "star" of this hospital. Jonathan meets with Lani, the president of the Jamie-Paula loveteam fans club, who reveals that she is pregnant with Jamie's child. Ratings-hungry reporter Alex overhears their conversation and decides to focus on this controversial scoop instead of the actor's condition. Lani confronts the family to reveal her pregnancy. Alex's news crew films the heated confrontation and then releases the news story to the public, which turns the public opinion for the dying actor sour. Nanay Miniang confronts Jonathan and demands him to keep Lani away from the hospital. Disobeying his mother, Jonathan meets with Lani and comes up with a different plan. Instead of admitting to the public the truth, Jonathan would take the blame by telling the public that he is the father of the child. Meanwhile, Paula meets Alex to confront him about the news story. Alex reveals that he knows that Paula does not truly love Jamie and is only using him to become more popular. He recommends that she "ride the wave" and expose the family's impurities to further boost her own fame. Although Paula was hesitant at first, she eventually agreed with the plan. The following news report features Paula revealing to the public that Jamie is the father of Lani's unborn child and Jamie's family is using her for their own interests. Nanay Miniang blames Jonathan and Lani for Paula's change of heart. Alex requests Paula to get his news crew inside Jamie's room to have an exclusive scoop of his final moments alive for ratings. Outside Jamie's room, Nanay Miniang confronts Lani and Jonathan to demand her to leave. For the first time, Jonathan defiantly talks back. The doctors emerge from the door to break the news to the family that it's time to say their final goodbyes to the patient as he heads into multiple organ failure. Nanay Miniang, Jonathan, and Lani enter the room, while the doctors prevent Paula from entering since they don't consider her as family. Nanay Miniang becomes closer to Lani and Jonathan as Jamie takes his last breath. Lani gives birth to her child whom she names Jamie. Jonathan vows to take care of the child together with Nanay Miniang and Lani as one happy family. Meanwhile, Dr. Robles tells her sister Elena, the mentally ill patient roaming around the hospital, that she is the "star". However, Elena corrects her that the real "star" of the world whom everyone forgets is Jesus Christ. Cast '''Main Cast' * Gina Alajar as'' Miniang Canlas * Michael V. as Jonathan "Jonat" Canlas * Julia Clarete as Lani Nobles '''Supporting Cast' * Paolo Ballesteros as Jamie Canlas * Pauleen Luna as Paula Muñoz * Francis Magalona as Alex Molina * Toni Rose Gayda as Elena Robles * Alfred Vargas as Dr. Matt Castro * Cindy Kurleto as Dr. Carla Flores * Lollie Mara as Dr. Robles * Mark Fresco as Mark Full Episode Part 1= |-| Part 2= |-| Part 3= |-| Part 4= |-| Part 5= |-| Part 6= |-| Part 7= Category:Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Episodes of Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Television Specials